The Sesame Street Movie (1997 film)/Transcript
(shows Columbia pictures logo) (shows Jim Henson pictures logo) Columbia pictures and Jim Henson pictures presents a children’s television workshop film The Sesame Street Movie Stanley: Ladies and gentle... (But streamers come out from his pans, and one lands on Thomas the Magic Competition President.) Thomas: Stanley. Stanley. Stanley. you may be the great-grandson of (pointing up at a portrait behind him.) Edward the Magnificent, but your magic is just not working. Stanley: Look, (closes the pan lids.) Give me a chance. I-I can prove myself. (putting the lids down, and takes out the 3 rings, and tries to make an act.)Ta-da! (Thomas frowns) I-I can do this. I can do this. I can do it, I can do it! (moves backwards, and crashes into the bookshelf.) Yargh! (The bookshelf's break, and he falls to the ground covered in books.) Thomas: Stanley, you're still having trouble with your magic. Maybe, you should practice more. Stanley: (crawling up to Thomas' desk.) But-but... I can do it. You see... I know I can be as good a magician as... as the old guy. I-I just need that wand. (points to Edward's wand on Thomas's desk.) Thomas: Stanley, every great magician knows, a magic wand won't help you if you can't help yourself. You must learn that anything can happen, but you have to make it happen. That's why I'm presenting the wand to the winner of the magic competition tonight. Stanley: (bonks his head on the desk.) Ow! Tonight?! The-the competition's tonight?! Oh, but... but you can't. John: (arrives, while juggling posters.) Here are the posters for the magic competition tonight. (giving the posters to Thomas.) And James is waiting to see you now. Thomas: Thank you, John. (John leaves) Where was I? Ah, Stanley, I keep saying it the wand won't help you unless you first learn the secrets of being a good magician. (showing a poster, while unrolling it.) Stanley: R-registration closes at 6pm?! Thomas: Yes. Stanley: That wand could be mine! (hitting hand on the desk.) Ow. Thomas: We'll see. Thank you, Stanley. (James arrives) Ah, James. James: Don't tell me you're thinking of entering the competition tonight. Stanley, the competition is for real magicians. You needn't worry. I'll take good care of Edward's wand after I win. You can come and watch if you like. But, Stanley... Stanley. (Stanley moves in closer.) Take a tip. Don't embarrass yourself by trying to perform tonight. After all, I am James the Remarkable and you are... well... you. (James enters Thomas' desk, and Stanley waves his hand, while leaving the office. Later, Stanley rides on his tricycle on the road, while setting off to find a magic wand. While the Calypso Beat Version of The Sesame Street Theme Song Plays) Kids: (Singing while Opening Credits Are Shown) Sunny day Sweeping the clouds away On my way to where the air is sweet Can you tell me how to get How to get to Sesame Street. Come and play everything's a-okay Friendly neighbors yes that's where we meet Can you tell me how to get how to get to Sesame Street (4x)